cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster
Benedict Michael Sorellin-Lancaster, aka "Benny", by cousin Gwen; "Sorellin" to fellow guardsmen. He is a Warriorborn and cousin to Gwen Lancaster. About Benedict is a young man from House Lancaster, a warriorborn, a guardsman in the Spirearch's Guard, a Wayist and an excellent fighter. He has earned the Order of the Spire for a mission he did for the Spirearch previously where he was wounded—and which he kept quiet, he never even told Gwen. Benny helped Gwen learn some combat skills and some knowledge of The Way before she left home for the Spirearch's Guard. He and Gwen make friends with Bridget Tagwynn in the Guard and enemies with Reginald Astor. Together, they help Bridget prepare her for her duel with Reginald Astor. House House Lancaster Description * Benedict is a tall, lean young man; his hair was a thick brush of soft, tawny brown hair. He had golden, vertically slit eyes and larger caninine teeth than the average human.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 5 * Athletic-looking, masculine.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 Weapons He wielded an exceptionally dense and weighty sword—it had be specifically created for his enhanced physical abilities.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 37, p. 348 Accomplishments * Order of the Spire: a medal given for extraordinary service to Spire Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 100 * Studied The Way under Brother Vincent in the Temple of the Way. Traits and Characteristics * his blood runs hotter than the average human * he needs to eat more food, more frequently. Skills and Abilities * general abilities of the Warriorborn * excellent fighter — can handle multiple opponents * knowledge and fighting skills of the Way Personality / Character * he has an easy laugh * not haughty for nobleman * modest about his accomplishments.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 100 * he was not happy being born different and went to great pains to hide his differences: ** used a Lumin crystals in dark places though his eyes could see in the dark, ** he held back in runs and training, ** he never ate more than the other guards—a diet that is near starvation for him.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 92 Family * Cousin: Gwen Lancaster * Parents: * Teacher–of The Way: Brother Vincent Women * Women in the High Houses in Habble Morning would never even look at him—they insider Warriorborn to be unseemly and useful only as bodyguards. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 * Gwen's mother tried to match him with eligible women at dances. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 * He had told Gwen many times that he intended to avoid marriage. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 * Bridget seems interested in Benedict. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 He seems to be at lease comfortable with her, possibly interested.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Other Details * Bridget is attracted to him.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 * Benedict had once wanted to become a monk at the Temple of the Way. Brother Vincent had been his teacher.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25, p. 246 * Ferus alternately calls him: Sir Sorellin, Sir Benedict, Master Sorelin and other variations. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25-27 Back Story One time when Benedict was serving a year with the Guard, he was sent on a mission by Lord Albion with a small team to Habble Risen to locate a missing shipment of weapons crystals. The crystals were found with some thieves who refused to relinquish them. There was a skirmish in which a guardsman was badly wounded. Benedict killed two armed thieves who were beating one of his fellow team members using clubs. Benny pushed six more thieves out their door despite their resistance—he was stabbed in the arm in the process. He saved a number of lives including his teammates, most of the thieves, and prevented havoc if the weapons crystals had been allowed into the black market. Benedict received the Order of the Spire.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 100 Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus and Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as his liaisons to the local Cats. Grimm and his crew are their transport and backup.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Connections * Gwen Lancaster (cousin) * Bridget Tagwynn (friend) * Francis Grimm (friend) * Brother Vincent * Temple of the Way * Habble Morning * House Lancaster * Spirearch's Guard * Reginald Astor * Barnabus Astor * Rowl * Habble Risen * Order of the Spire * Captain Esterbrook * Mr. and Mrs. Beech * Beech's Dumpling Stand * Lord Albion — Spirearch * Habble Morning Marketplace * Habble Landing * Diego Ciriaco — Auroran Fleet Marine Events Aeronaut's Windlass When Gwen joins the Spirearch's Guard Benedict takes a hand in her training. The pair help Bridget Tagwynn prapare for a duel with Reginald Astor but they are interrupted by an attack from Spire Aurora. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 5–6, 9–10 Ben rescues Barnabus Astor from the rubble during the Auroran Fleet attack. He leads him Gwen and Bridget into a tunnel safe from the falling debris and patch up Barnabus with bandages from the girls' skirts, and his shirt. They get overtaken by enemy marines led by Diego Ciriaco. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. They remain at a stand-off for hours.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 13 and 16 Francis Grimm and his men, led there by Rowl rescues them.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 16 He is among those sent by the Spirearch to accompany Captain Francis Grimm.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 He arrives onboard the Predator arguing with Gwen and right by Efferus Effrenus Ferus side carrying his heavy bag.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21 While being led by Grady down a back street in Landing, Rowl warned Bridget that they were being followed, then informed Benedict who told Gwen who took care of it aggressively and loudly. Ben looked Rowl in the eye and hated him. He suggested they go to Monastery of the Way for trustworthy advice on where to stay.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 After a customary hand-to-hand fight, he a Brother Vincent greet each other warmly.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 Team talks in Temple kitchen over tea with Brother Vincent.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Team goes to Black Horse Inn—decide how to proceed.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27 He and Gwen talk with Ferus in the common room while he drinks to "change his mind"—track to local Etherealist and lock him/her from tracking him—they talk philosophy. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30 Quotes * "It is often very useful for others to think you less intelligent than you are. It works particularly well against those who are less intelligent as you in the first place." — Benedict to Gwen Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 92 * "Most of the House considers you a distant and disinterested observer—not a political asset." ... " Her cousin looked pained. "And I shall remain so in their eyes, if you please. Politics is the purview of scoundrels, tyrants, and fools. I only observe because I prefer not to become their victim." — Gwen, Benedict Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9, p. 92 * Benny was a wonderful, sweet, dear idiot, Gwen thought. — Gwen Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9 * "Coz, you really must learn to shut our mouth from time to time. You'll taste less shoe leather." Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9 * "You never showed me that combination." ... "Didn't I?" Brother Vincent asked, smiling. "Goodness. Such an oversight. But I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything else." ... I'm sure you didn't forget, brother" Benedict replied, his tone wry. ... "I think you just want me to come visit more often." — Benedict and Brother VincentAeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 Book References Category:Members of House Lancaster Category:Warriorborn Category:Main Characters Category:Wayists Category:Mission Team